


I've lost all I had

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum has Jackson and Jackson has Jaebum. Until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've lost all I had

"Jaebum," Jackson's voice shook. He stopped in his tracks, eyes trained on his forearm. "What's up, Jacks?" The other boy cocked his head as he turned around. He took in Jackson's shaking form and the tears gathering in his eyes. "Jackson? What's wrong?" With fear evident in his eyes, the older put his hands on Jackson's shoulders. His eyes searched the younger man's, hoping for some easy explanation.

Jackson's arms shook as he lifted his forearm into Jaebum's view. An angry red bite stood out against the younger's skin, it was deep and blood streamed from it like deranged rivers. Jaebum froze and glanced from the bite to Jackson's horrified gaze. The younger started shaking even more as he held back the tears evident in his eyes, seconds away from sobbing. 

"How. . ." Jaebum trailed off. The tears in Jackson's eyes overflowed and poured down his cheeks as he sobbed,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. Jaebum stared at the younger man as he sobbed, heart clenching painfully. He knelt beside Jackson and pulled him into an embrace, 

"We can find a way to fix this." Jaebum's words were empty and they both knew it, Jackson was going to turn. The other man's eyes were already coulding over, white covering warm brown irises. "Jacks, look at me." His voice was soft as he cupped Jackson's face. "We'll be alright, I promise."

Jackson shook his head, the promise was empty and pointless. He reached into his back pocket and pushed something into Jaebum's hands. The cool metal of his pistol made the older man jump slightly, he froze again and searched Jackson's face for an explanation. The younger gave him a half smile and pushed the gun into Jaebum's palms again. 

"I don't want to be one of those things," His gaze was pleading, "JB, please."

The older boy could feel tears gathering in his eyes. "Jacks, no." He clutched Jackson's hands in his own, "I-I can't. You're all I've got left." Jackson lifted his hand to Jaebum's cheek, 

"You'll be fine, I beleive in you." And just like that, the wall holding his tears back shattered. Jaebum sobbed into Jackson's hand, his whole body shaking against the younger's.

"Jackson, I can't do this without you." He managed to say through his tears, "I don't want to do this without you." Jackson pulled his hand up, forcing Jaebum to look at him.

"You can and you will," His voice was stern, "And . . . I'm glad I've lived this long with you." Jaebum took another look at Jackson. His eyes were totally clouded over, the skin around the bite turning grey and decaying. The younger met his gaze and gripped Jaebum's hand, "Please."

Before he could change his mind, Jaebum pressed a kiss to Jackson's forehead and raised the pistol to his temple. Jackson smiled gently. "I love you," Jaebum didn't trust himself to say any more. The younger's smile got sad, 

"I love you too."

The gunshot echoed, reminding Jaebum of what he had just done. He flung the gun away and pulled Jackson's body to his chest. Warmth seeped into the shoulder of his shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Jaebum sobbed against Jackson's rapidly cooling shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to never move again, but the sounds of a rapidly approaching horde pushed him to move. 

His chest felt empty as he layed Jackson's body under a tree in the nearby field, covered by a plain white sheet. After he pressed one last kiss to Jackson's forehead, he managed to stagger away. It was short lived though, Jaebum collapsed a few blocks away. The sounds of the horde got closer and he clenched his eyes shut. Even as the groans were a few feet from him, he kept his eyes shut and drew in a deep breath.

Finally he let out a high pitched scream, drawing the attention of the horde. The infected swarmed him. Teeth ripped into his skin and tore chunks of his flesh. Claws dug into his legs and arms. Eventually the pain numbed and Jaebum let his eyes fall shut. 

_He was going to see Jackson again._


End file.
